Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu les dragons
by Who Think Fast
Summary: Oliver et Charlie, c'est une histoire. Qui a si bien commencé, ils étaient heureux au départ, seulement... Seulement, il y a eu les dragons. /!\ Yaoi /!\ Prologue très court. Passage en M pour le chapitre 4, même si c'est peut-être exagéré, j'en sais rien.
1. Année 1

**A/N:**Euuuuh... O3O C'est Mumu.

Voilà voilà. Hem-hem. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que, voici pour vos beaux yeux, ma première fic (postée sur ffnet du moins), mais aussi la première des WTF !

Je pense pouvoir updater toutes les semaines, dans la mesure du possible (c'est bientôt les vacances eeeeet... bah, j'ai un accès limité à mon ordi). Ah et aussi, ce seront des textes très courts, donc amateurs de pavés, fuyez.

C'est assez loin de mon humour habituel, et c'est un récit sans prétention qui m'est venu lors d'une nuit de semi-insomnie. J'ai tout écrit en écoutant en boucle The Resistance de Muse. Ces mecs sont des génies.

_Disclaimer:_ Lieux, personnages et concepts reconnaissables sont à JKR. Je n'écris pas dans un but de profit, mais seulement pour mon plaisir.

_Pairing:_ Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood /!\ Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir! et, au passage, le nom d'Olivier est en anglais, donc ça restera Oliver Wood.

_Rating:_ T, pour être sûre. Sait-on jamais ?

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !

1ère année :

Oliver n'était pas terrorisé , mais seulement impressionné . La Grande Salle, immense, accueillait la totalité de ses camarades. Quelques personnes devant lui, il aperçut un rouquin l'air pompeux -et donc ridicule pour son âge- qui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il irait à Gryffondor.

Au vu de ses lunettes en écailles et du bouquin qu'il tenait sous le bras, Oliver aurait plutôt parié pour Serdaigle. Mais bon, il avait précédemment prédit la Répartition d'une blonde à l'air angélique chez Poufsouffle qui avait finalement atterrit à Serpentard. Il grimaça, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de se fier à son instinct.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée lorsque "Perceval, Weasley" -c'était donc le nom du rouquin... il aurait du s'en douter- fut envoyé chez les lions, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la table rouge et or. Son regard fut alors directement attiré par une tête rousse, une autre que celle de Perceval. Son cœur pulsa. Une fois, deux fois. Le jeune homme accueillit Perceval à bras ouverts. Son frère, certainement. Oliver déglutit difficilement, et s'empourpra. La réalité l'écrasa alors de tout son poids, pesant sur ses épaules d'onze ans : c'était la fin de l'innocence d'Oliver Wood.

Et il n'avait jamais été plus heureux que lorsque le Choixpeau lui dicta de rejoindre la maison des deux Weasley.

Voilà, voilà ! Si vous avez le malheur de passer par ici, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de mon non-anniversaire ! Une review, pour fêter ça ? :D


	2. Année 2

Merci aux revieweurs ! **Lady Von Ebstein**, merci de ton enthousiasme, c'est super de lire ce genre de mots quand on débute. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, après moult sermons par deux Choses ignobles (non, ce ne sont pas Maï et Cassis :D), ils seront bien plus longs… Dites-leur merci. Quand au ton de l'histoire, il se fait bien plus humoristique. Ma nature de folle reprend le dessus, que voulez-vous.  
Voilà voilà.

_Disclaimer :_ Les lieux, personnages et concepts reconnaissables appartiennent à JKR. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

_Pairing :_ L'a pas changé :)

_Rating :_ Toujours T

Place à l'histoire !

* * *

**2ème année :**

* * *

_Je suis impressionné par ta dextérité, fit Charlie d'un ton pompeux -on aurait cru entendre son jeune frère.  
_Oh ! Je suis immensément honoré que vous me fassiez ce compliment tout à fait inattendu ! s'exclama un Oliver souriant et continuant l'imitation.

Percy, assis non loin de son frère, soupira alors que ce dernier et son camarade partaient dans un discussion épique et animée sur le Quidditch. Oliver venait de passer l'audition d'entrée de l'équipe, et avec succès. S'il avait bien compris, le brun avait arrêté près de 90% des tirs, alors même que les poursuiveurs plus âgés et mieux entraînés que lui ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeaux.

_Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner que tu avais un tel talent...Tu es tout chétif !

Charlie partit dans un grand éclat de rire chaleureux qui eut pour tout effet de faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles le "petit Olive", comme il l'appelait.  
Et Percy devina bien, derrière ses lunettes, que la gêne du sobriquet n'était pas la seule responsable des plaques rouges qui s'étalaient sur les joues de son ami.

_N'importe quoi !  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Oliiiiiiive...-aouch !  
_Arrêtes avec ce surnom stupide, Charlie, geignit Oliver avec force de conviction.  
_C'est "Capitaine Weasley" pour toi, vermisseau.  
_Oui, Cap'tain'! s'écria Oliver dans une parodie de salut militaire;  
_Tu sais quoi ? Je te promets que tu deviendras aussi fort et musclé que moi. Et aussi beau, accessoirement, ajouta le roux avec suffisance.

Percy soupira une nouvelle fois. Il voyait bien que son ami était totalement subjugué par son frère. Si "subjugué" était un mot assez fort.  
_Pitié, que cela n'aille pas trop loin..._

* * *

.

* * *

Bizarrement, il engloutissait deux fois plus de nourriture qu'habituellement. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Oliver Wood était un ventre sur pattes, mais là, ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de nourriture, même pour un troll.

_Tu sais, Olive…

Ce dernier leva la tête et regarda Piers, un des poursuiveurs, et émit un horrible borborygme. Ses camarades prirent ça pour une invitation à la parole, donc Charlie se racla la gorge et se lança :

_Nous sommes tes amis, alors tu peux nous parler, tu sais. Genre, si t'as des soucis, ou enfin…voilà, quoi.

Oliver avait ouvert grand les yeux, et secouait la tête, l'air de dire « ahlàlà, dans quoi je me suis fourré moi encore ». Il finit sa bouchée en déglutissant bruyamment puis lâcha :

_Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? J'ai pas de problèmes.  
_On se disait que t'en avais peut-être, à cause de, tu vois bien…

Le batteur désigna la montagne de plats vides qui constituaient le principal entourage du deuxième année à cet instant précis, englobant bien évidemment les plats réquisitionnés qui n'étaient pas bien loin non plus.

_Enfin, tu tournes boulimique, là ! tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel tout en mâchonnant la bouchée qu'il venait d'enfourner, puis se contenta de les informer :

_C'est juste une petite montée de stress, rien de bien grave. Charlie, passe-moi le bacon, les champignons et le jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier eut un regard goguenard pour le reste de son équipe et tendit les plats demandé à leur Ogre en rouge et or. Et ne put s'empêcher de faire une blague :

_Dis donc Olive, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu passeras tes BUSES et tes ASPICS !  
_Ta gueule, Charles Weasley ! rétorqua le concerné en continuant de bâfrer, sachant pertinemment que son Capitaine détestait son vrai prénom.

* * *

_Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? tonna Charlie, dans les vestiaires.  
_ON. LES. BOUFFE ! répondit l'équipe, apparemment de bonne humeur.  
_Bah tous seuls alors, blagua Olivier. Nan mais, s'expliqua-t-il alors que des regards noirs se tournaient vers lui, c'est des Serpentards, quoi. J'ai pas envie d'être malade, ça doit être avariés, ces trucs-là…  
_C'est une façon de parler, Ollie, répliqua Charlie d'un ton las.  
_Je sais, merci bien. C'était une _blague_. Pour _rigoler_, roula des yeux le gardien.  
_Eh bien c'était pas drôle, fit méchamment Suzy.

Comme pour Oliver, c'était son premier match en tant que poursuiveuse. Elle était la plus âgée d'entre eux, mais l'équipe avait vite fait de découvrir qu'elle devenait une vraie boule de nerfs à l'approche du match.  
Des acclamations, venant d'au-dehors, se firent entendre. Tous prirent une grande inspiration puis suivirent Charlie sur le terrain, en tête de file quant à sa qualité de Capitaine. Oliver remonta la colonne en trottinant, et, se rapprochant de Charlie, lui demanda :

_T'as un biscuit ? J'ai faim.  
_Bah dis donc, toi alors ! T'avais pas aussi faim quand il était question de manger ces sales petits serpents, tout à l'heure !  
_C'est ça, moque-toi. Je m'en fiche.  
_De toute façon, je n'ai rien, se défendit le rouquin. Et puis même si j'avais quelque chose, je ne te le donnerais pas. Vu ce que tu as englouti au p'tit dej', je ne serais pas surpris si tu faisais craquer ton balai !

Oliver minauda un « gna gna gna » que Gwenaëlle, juste à côté, qualifia de « très bonne répartie », ce qui les firent pouffer en chœur. Madame Bibine annonça ses habituelles mises en gardes, Charlie et Gary Mendle, capitaine des Serpentards, suivirent la tradition en s'écrasant mutuellement les phalanges, puis le début du match fut sifflé.  
Oliver s'éleva dans les airs et vint se placer devant ses anneaux sans perdre de temps, déjà à l'affût. Il prit le temps de repérer Percy dans les gradins, puis le Souaffle fut mis en jeu. La voix du commentateur, un Poufsouffle de 6ème année très enthousiaste, éclata alors.

« Eeeeeeet le match commeeeeence, la balle est pour Serpentard ! Todd passe à Flint, Mendle, Todd, Mendle, Fl… magnifique interception de Greneth ! Qui passe à Merwin –joli tonneau-, passe à Mac… et non, un Cognard bien placé de Sender rend la balle aux verts et argent ! Attention Wood, le Souaffle se rapproche ! Flint, Todd reste en possession de la balle, et… Bien joué, superbe arrêt de la part du gardien de Gryffondor ! Le Souaffle est directement remis en jeu, Mac Duff passe à… »

Fier de son « superbe arrêt », Oliver se désintéressa quelques instants du jeu pour observer Charlie. Aaaaaah, Charlie…  
On se calme, il était en plein match. Pendant l'entraînement, passe encore, mais pas là. En tout cas, le Vif d'Or n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se faire attraper.  
Ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Abe lui hurler de faire attention et se prit un Cognard en pleine tête.

* * *

Il cligna des yeux, et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Ah, oui.  
Match, son arrêt, Charlie –huuuh, Charlieee…- et puis, le Cognard. En seulement 3 minutes. Il se redressa lentement, alertant tout de même Pomfresh qui vint voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien et qui lui annonça que c'était le samedi soir, qu'il devait rester là tout le dimanche pour reprendre le lundi. Il la remercia et entendit que l'on frappait des coups à la porte, agrémentés des voix –si mélodieuses- de Gwen et Suzy qui hurlait « qu'on a entendu sa voix, laissez-nous entrer ! », ce que fit pomfresh avec un soupir de résignation.  
Toute l'équipe était là, inquiète mais victorieuse (180 à 100). Martin et Piers lui promirent de lui rapporter ses devoirs qu'il avait encore à faire et Charlie fit quelques blagues sur les Cognards sous l'œil irrité des filles qui semblaient vouloir dire « t'es inconscient ma parole, c'est pas drôle du tout –arrêtez de rire bande d'idiots ! »  
Le convalescent finit par demander lui-même à ce qu'on le laisse un peu seul, ce que tous firent sans protester. Avant de sortir, Charlie demanda tout de même :

_Dis-moi, à quoi tu pensais pour être aussi dans la lune à ce moment ?

Le gardien rougit, et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Charlie n'en demanda pas plus et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

.

* * *

_Une carte de Saint Valentin… Plus personne ne fait ça, de nos jours !

L'exclamation de Charlie avait retentit dans toute la salle commune, et les ricanements s'élevèrent de toute parts, moqueurs. Il rougit un peu, inconscient que ça ne s'accordait absolument pas avec la couleur de ses cheveux, avant qu'Abe et Piers lui tombent dessus.

_C'est qui ?  
_Une fille ?  
_Rooooooh… Vu l'écriture… Un garçon ?  
_Pousse-toi, j'arrive pas à lire !  
_Mais vous allez dégager oui ! C'est privé ce genre de trucs !  
_Tu te la joues solo, c'est ça Charlie ?  
_J'y crois pas… Nous qui voulions t'aider…  
_Eh ben nan ! Démerdes-toi tout seul avec tes problèmes de cœur !

Et les deux énergumènes tournèrent les talons, sous l'œil amusé de Charlie qui marmonna pour lui-même que « tant mieux, j'avais rien demandé ». Il reporta son attention sur le morceau de parchemin, où un simple « Je t'aime Charlie » avait été tracé à l'encre noire. Rien de très exceptionnel. C'était peut-être même un simple message d'amitié. Une petite masse s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, près de lui.

_Tu as reçu une lettre d'amour ?  
_Ah, Olive. Oui, du moins en tout cas, ça y ressemble. T'en penses quoi toi ?  
_J'en pense que c'est mignon. C'est de qui ?  
_Forcément, t'as 12 ans… Anonyme. Mais tu reconnais une écriture là ?  
_Non, je ne vois pas, dit calmement la petite tête brune après inspection. Mais tu sais, avec un sort, c'est facile comme tout de modifier son écriture.  
_Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Pas besoin de me tracasser pour ça.  
_Et toi, tu es amoureux ?  
_Ca se pourrait…  
_De quiiiiii ?  
_Secret Défense.  
_Donc il y a bien quelqu'un.  
_Toi, t'es trop malin, fit Charlie en plissant les yeux. Et puis file au lit, il est tard pour un deuxième année.

Ollie lui tira la langue, évita un coussin volant et courut se barricader dans son dortoir en riant.

* * *

.

* * *

_Oliver, putain ! Reviens ici !...Mais il nous rendra tous fous !

Il avait plu toute la journée, ce qui n'avait pas…plu à Charlie (jeu de mot pourri, je sais). C'était lui qui criait sur son gardien, pourtant invisible.  
Le terrain de Quidditch avait été inondé, et ressemblait à présent à une sorte de lac de boue, d'une profondeur d'a priori un mètre, un mètre cinquante. Mais personne ne semblait prêt à mesurer réellement cette masse épaisse pour vérifier les a priori de toute l'école.  
Sauf…

_C'est bon Capitaine ! J'ai récupéré le Souaffle !

…Oliver Wood.  
À cette annonce, le visage du Weasley se dérida, pour le plus grand malheur de son équipe. Mais il continua de ronchonner malgré tout, la pluie continuelle qui se déversait sur sa tête n'aidant pas vraiment à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Il s'adressa à la masse recouverte de boue qui s'était dressée à quelques mètres seulement de leur petit groupe.

_T'es dégueulasse, Olive ! Regarde un peu ta tenue !  
_Je la laverais, rétorqua un Oliver couvert de boue en haussant les épaules.  
_Et _'Accio Souaffle'_, tu connais pas ?  
_Je suis en 2ème année. Vous ne savez pas vous servir de vos baguettes, tous autant que vous êtes ?  
_Ah, tais-toi hein ! Bon, heureusement, il y a un point positif, on peut continuer à s'entraîner.  
_Je ne saisis pas le point positif, grogna Martin, sa batte sur l'épaule.

Toute l'équipe, ruisselante, regardait avec mauvaise humeur l'attrapeur et le gardien qui semblaient être les seuls enthousiastes à l'idée de s'entraîner encore une heure ou deux sous la pluie. Charlie, s'en rendant compte, se résigna… et commença une bataille de boue, que les filles arbitrèrent avec joie et ricanements.

* * *

.

* * *

Charlie avait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Ou quatre. Voir même peut-être, cinq. Oliver n'arrivait pas à compter. Lui-même souriait comme un bienheureux, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe. Et il y avait de quoi.  
Ils avaient gagné la Coupe de Quidditch.  
Rien que le fait de voir la tête des Serpentards était _jouissif.  
_Il ricana, avant de regarder avec fierté son Capitaine recevoir la Coupe. Charlie la brandit au-dessus de sa tête, et le stade de l'école explosa en rugissements et en chants de victoire, parmi lesquels ressortaient des « Gryffondor ! Champions ! Le reste sont que des c… ! ». Et très fière, toute l'équipe se fit porter par le reste de leur Maison.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement désagréable. Oliver en descendit, traînant sa valise avec difficulté. Derrière lui, Percy grogna avant de descendre à son tour, bientôt suivit de son frère.

_Allez, bonnes vacances, p'tit Olive !  
_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Attrapeur à la noix !  
_Toi, je te préviens,… commença Charlie, menaçant, avant d'éclater de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux bruns d'Oliver.  
_Charlie, maman nous crie de nous dépêcher…  
_On est partis, alors. On se voit en septembre, Ollie !

Oliver agita la main avec une grand sourire, puis toucha ses cheveux. Et, déterminé à ne pas se laver le crâne de tout l'été, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers sa mère.

* * *

.

* * *

Valà, fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avez ri -ou du moins passé un bon moment.

Et vous savez quoi ? Il paraît que "la vie ne tient qu'à un fil"... Moi, mon bonheur ne tient qu'à un review, même si c'est pour critiquer et me démontrer que il y a des problèmes dans mes écrits ! Alors n'hésitez pas ! :D


	3. Année 3

**A/N:** Bawaaaaaaaah ! 3eme chapitre pour vous mes amis. Et c'est ce qui s'appelle de la guimauve. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Ca risquerait de me liquéfier le cerveau. Si, si, vraiment !

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient, moi je suis brune. Merci JKR !

_Pairing :_ C'est bizarre, j'avais pas envie de changer entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci xD

_Rating :_ T, comme d'hab'

Place à l'histoire!

* * *

**3ème année:**

* * *

_Nous…  
_...sommes ravis…  
_...d'enfin de rencontrer !

Oliver écarquilla les yeux devant les deux marmots d'un roux flamboyant qui lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

_Voici George…  
_...et Fred ! Ou plutôt, voici Fred…  
_...et George !

Charlie lui avait déjà parlé des jumeaux diaboliques qui lui tenaient (en partie) lieu de frères. Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'ils discutaient tous les trois –dire que les jumeaux monopolisaient la parole serait plus juste- et Oliver avait déjà mal à la tête, ne sachant plus lequel parlait. Charlie, à quelques mètres de là, cessa de discuter pour voler à la rescousse de son gardien et sermonner ses petits frères.

_On n'est pas encore partis que vous emmerdez déjà les gens, c'est pas vrai !  
_Ne nous…  
_...accuse pas…  
_...à tort, très…  
_...cher frère ! Nous étions juste…  
_...en train de faire connaissance avec…  
_Oliver Wood, 13 ans, gardien…  
_...anniversaire les 15 janvier, supporter du…  
_...club de Flaquemare,…  
Stop ! Taisez-vous ! fit Charlie d'un ton hystérique. Prenez vos valises et montez dans le train, plutôt que d'embêter Oliver !

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, un sourire angélique en prime, et coururent à leurs valises. Charlie s'excusa auprès d'Oliver, qui n'en revenait toujours pas –_ces gosses sont legilimens ou quoi ?_- et en fit autant. Voyant que leur aîné montait à l'avant du train, les deux rouquins revinrent vers le gardien éberlué et lui dirent avec précipitation :

_Tu sais, on pense…  
_...qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Il…  
_...parle sans cesse de toi,…  
_...même dans son sommeil ! Bref, pour…  
_...faire court : Dépêches-toi…  
_...de monter à bord ! termina l'un des deux garçons –impossible de savoir lequel - avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentissait. Oliver se précipita sur une des portes, valise à la main, et chercha frénétiquement une place. Il aperçut Percy qui lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec soulagement.

_Toi, vu ton air choqué, t'as rencontré Fred et George.  
_Ouaip.  
_Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour que j'ai l'impression que tu sois aussi choqué ?...Ollie ?

Mais Oliver avait la tête ailleurs. Charlie parlait de lui à sa famille ! C'était toujours ça de gagné. Voyant que Percy attendait une réponse, il se contenta d'un « Rien de très important », un petit sourire en coin, et Percy laissa tomber l'affaire.

* * *

Oliver était monté sur la tour d'Astronomie.  
Il détestait Flint. Mais alors, vraiment plus que tout. Il leva les yeux pour observer les étoiles (pas question d'utiliser les lunettes de l'école, il savait que Fred et George avaient mis de l'encre dessus) et se rendit compte que la nuit était bel et bien installée à présent. Le froid mordant (enfin, plus mordant encore qu'en journée) lui attaquait la peau et il ressentit soudainement la lourdeur qui s'était emparée de ses membres. Il chercha sa baguette en claquant des dents, grommelant des injures sans queue ni tête. Après plusieurs essais infructueux de sort de réchauffement, il jura de nouveau et s'apprêtait à se relever quand quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, avant de lancer le sort d'une diction parfaite. Oliver grogna.

_C'est bon, Charlie, je vais bien.  
_Et mes fesses, elles sont en patacitrouille.

Le plus jeune ne sourit même pas. Il trouvait ça gênant que le roux le materne ainsi, parce que bon, d'accord, Charlie faisait un etrès bon « grand frère », mais il aurait préféré que le Weasley s'intéresse à lui d'une toute autre façon.

_Encore Flint, hein ?  
_Arrêtes, Charlie ! Je te dis que ça va, alors laisse-moi en paix ! cria-t-il en se dégageant.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, cette fois-ci ? insista le 6ème année.

Oliver craqua et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, puis deux, puis tout un torrent. Charlie lui tendit les bras, et il retrouva avec reconnaissance la chaleur humaine de son ami.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?  
_Il… il a dit que j'étais gay !  
_Genre on le savait pas_, et Charlie sourit tristement à cette pensée.  
_Eh bien, où est le problème ?  
_Il m'a insulté, bredouilla le plus jeune, il a dit des choses horribles… _Note : péter la gueule de Flint.  
__Ce n'est qu'un Serpentard, tu sais. Une langue de vipère. _Un connard également._  
_Ouais. Un jour qu'il sera soûl, je lui mettrais en tête d'aller embrasser Mimi Geignarde. Et je prendrais une photo.

Charlie s'esclaffa, réjouissant un peu son petit protégé qui émit un ricanement de mauvais augure. Quand il se vengeait, un lion, tout lionceau qu'il soit, se vengeait bien. Charlie sourit à l'idée qu'il pouvait être fier de son ptit Olive, et demanda alors, taquin :

_Et tu as quelqu'un dans le collimateur ?  
_Bah, fit Oliver en rosissant, il ne voudrait pas de moi de tout façon.  
_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? fit le roux en se rapprochant malicieusement.  
_Oh, ben, je lui ai pas demandé, mais…  
_Mais ?  
_Il est plus âgé que moi, et euh… J'veux pas être ridicule quoi. Surtout que je ne sais pas s'il est gay.  
_Je vois. Il a une copine ? Dis m'en plus.  
_Non, il est pas casé, du moins je crois. Et donc, il…

Charlie décrocha un peu à partir de ce moment-là, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Il souriait, un peu triste tout de même de ne pas être celui qu'Oliver décrivait. À et instant, il aurait voulu l'embrasser et l'avoir rien que pour lui, avec ses joues rosies par le froid, ses yeux marrons qui brillaient de joie contenue et ses cheveux noirs agités par le vent.  
Il tentait de deviner l'identité de celui qui lui avait « piquer sa place » comme son cerveau lui disait, mais Oliver était rusé et il connaissait des dizaines de mecs qui pouvaient correspondre.  
Le Weasley commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand un détail le fit tilter. Il n'aurait pas pu dire lequel, mais il coupa tout de même son cadet :

_Il est dans quelle Maison ?  
_Eeeeeeeh bien, fit très lentement Oliver avant de se taire. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.  
_Je le connais, c'est ça ? fit Charlie, question à laquelle Oliver répondit par un faible hochement de tête, un peu honteux.  
_Allez, je ne dirais rien, c'est promis , donne-moi sa Maison !  
_Très bien, très bien, céda le brun. Il est à Gryffondor.

Charlie exulta dans un silence et une immobilité parfaits pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper Oliver par les épaules pour le relever. « On rentre, il fait trop froid » expliqua-t-il dans un sourire. Il continua de pousser le petit Wood (plus si petit que ça, il avait quasiment sa taille désormais) vers la sortie, les mains toujours sur ses épaules.  
Alors qu'Oliver s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, il le retourna vivement contre le panneau de bois, et Charlie jubila, depuis juillet dernier il n'attendait que ça. Il sourit contre les lèvres d'Oliver, imaginant son air choqué.  
Le gardien était certes surpris, mais pas tant que pouvait l'imaginer son Capitaine. Il savait ce dernier intelligent, et il avait été plutôt explicite après tout… Timidement, il lui rendit son baiser, passant ses mains dans sa nuque et jouant avec les cheveux de feu. Ils se séparèrent, laissant leur souffle saccadé se rétablir avant de recommencer, un peu plus curieux, un peu plus avides. Puis Charlie l'entoura de ses bras, lui embrassa le front et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant qu'Oliver ne bouge et dise :

_Bon et maintenant, on est quoi ?  
_Un couple, peut-être. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
_Ca sonne tout drôle, pouffa Oliver.  
_De quoi, Ollie ? Oliver Weasley ?  
_Ah, ouais, je suis bien d'accord !

Et ils rentrèrent à la Tour, se tenant la main et riant de bon cœur.

* * *

_Ca me fait bizarre. Je veux dire, la semaine dernière…  
_Charlie, ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu embrassais un mec, si ?  
_Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi, toi si ?... Han punaise, j'ai dévergondé le p'tit Olive !

Toujours serrant son jeune gardien contre lui, Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Activité qu'il stoppa dès qu'il sentit qu'on lui pinçait le dos. Fort, en plus.

_Aïe !  
_Alors ? Pourquoi c'est bizarre ?  
_Bah, t'es quand même très jeune.  
_J'ai trois ans de moins que toi Charlie... C'est vraiment pas grand-chose.  
_Ô grand sage de la montagne d'or et des deux phénix, apprenez-moi la vérité vraie à savoir !  
_Petit botruc ! commença Oliver avec conviction, alors que Charlie fronçait les sourcils.  
_Euh, petit scarabée ! se reprit le brun. Tu devras aimer Ollie-mains-qui-gardent comme jamais tu n'as aimé et comme jamais il n'a été aimé !  
_...Plus sérieusement, Olive. Arrêtes d'emprunter des bouquins à Alicia, c'est mauvais pour ta santé mentale.  
_Mais ! Les histoires sont belles, morales, et...  
_Olive, je rigole pas ! s'indigna Charlie, qui arborait pourtant un sourire. C'est pas normal pour un mec de lire des histoires à l'eau de rose.  
_Ah parce que c'est normal de s'amouracher de son capitaine de Quidditch tyrannique ou de son gardien haut comme trois pommes ?  
_Tu as grandi récemment et puis, je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Tyrannique !  
_Mais si, mais si, mon cœur, appuya le plus jeune en tapotant nonchalamment l'épaule du roux.  
_Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant, c'est affreux ! Et je suis sûr que tu serais bien plus tyrannique que moi, à ma place.  
_Arrêtes ton char, on n'en est pas à ce stade-là, pervers.  
_Moi, pervers ? C'est toi qui vois le mal partout ! Nan mais fr...

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par un éclat de rire qui résonna le long des couloirs déserts. Rire qu'il empêcha de se propager en embrassant Oliver à pleine bouche. "Ton rire stupide nous aurait fait repérer!" fut la seule excuse qu'il put trouver suite à cet épisode.

* * *

_Demain, c'est la St Val.  
_Je sais, Charlie.  
_Je sais que tu sais.  
_Alors chut.

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Il détestait quand Oliver lisait des livres, pour la simple et bonne raison que dès qu'il s'y mettait, il devenait super-mature, bien plus que lui (vous me direz, c'est pas bien compliqué).

_C'est juste que t'as l'âge mental d'un gamin de 7 ans, Charlie.

Et merde, il pensait à voix haute maintenant.

_Exactement. Donc si tu pouvais arrêter de penser, ça serait génial.

Charlie soupira et commença à fredonner « Chaud-chocolat,…chaud », chansonnette qui fit immédiatement relever la tête du plus jeune.

_Du chocolat, tu m'as acheté du chocolat ?  
_Peut-être, peut-être pas…

Le roux regarda la salle commune, vide pour cause de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les 1ère et 2ème années faisaient une bataille de boules de neige contre le Calmar géant, dans le Parc. _Seuls, ils étaient seuls. Mouahahahaha._

_Charlie, c'est flippant, là.

_Fuck._

_Tu l'as dit.  
_Je te donnes mon cadeau maintenant, si tu veux.  
_Bonne idée, je vais chercher le mien.

Ils se levèrent et montèrent l'escalier, se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, Oliver en tête et criant au viol dès que Charlie eut posé sa main sur le « magnifique bassin fin et élégant et… » -on coupera là la citation- du gardien (dixit ce dernier). Après quelques minutes, il se retrouvèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre devant le feu de la salle commune.

_Joyeuse St Valentin, Ollie.  
_Toi aussi. Vas-y, commences.

Charlie ouvrit le petit paquet et en sortit un nécessaire à balai. Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'Oliver déballait son propre cadeau et…

BOUM.

_C'est vraiment PAS drôle, Charlie.  
_Je te jure que…  
_Les jumeaux.  
_Oh les… !

Deux paires de poing craquèrent, et dehors, deux petits rouquins sentirent un frisson leur remo nter le long du dos.

* * *

Niaaaaaah. Ch'est histoire commence à être sérieuse, très sérieuse (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? oui ? non ?) au prochain chapitre. Malheureusement... Je pars en vacances :D Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais ordi, internet et tout le tralala. Donc, ptet à dans 2 semaines, ptet à plus tôt !

(Vous savez, peut-être qu'une fournée de reviews ferait un miracle. Peut-être. J'dis ça, j'dis rien)


	4. Année 4

**A/N: **Bon, apparemment, ya eu un beug avec le chapitre 3... Mais voici le chapitre 4 ! Tout se joue très vite durant cette année scolaire, qui est la dernière de Charlie...**  
**

_Disclaimer :_ Pas à moi. Univers être à J.K. Rowling T-T

_Pairing :_ Charlie x Oliver. Han punaise je suis pas originale, c'est la même chose depuis 4 chapitres XD

_Rating :_ Hop, on passe en M. Je suis pas sûre, mais mieux vaut être trop prévenant que pas assez U_U

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

**4ème année:**

* * *

Charlie exultait. Ils avaient encore gagné le match, il sortait avec Ollie, tout lui souriait.  
Avec délectation, il sentit l'eau rouler sur ses muscles, décrassant sa peau. Il attrapait son shampooing quand la porte des douches s'ouvrit en grinçant.

_C'qui ? demanda-t-il en se savonnant vigoureusement la tête.  
_Ah, Charlie, tu es là ! fit la voix d'Oliver. Tous les autres sont partis fêter la victoire, ces cradingues...

Charlie eut une idée. Machiavélique. Il avait loupé une carrière Serpentarde juste pour ce coup-là.  
Il sortit sa tête hors de la cabine de douche, pleine de mousse, et sourit à son copain, façon 'rooooh le beau gosse il est à qui le beau gosse ?'. Sexy, quoi. Oliver n'avait que sa serviette autour de la taille.

_Je suis désolé Ollie, les autres douches fonctionnent mal, il va falloir que tu attendes un peu.  
_Une heure oui ! gémit le gardien.  
_...Ou alors tu viens avec moi.  
_...! inarticula le brun en plissant les yeux.  
_Comme tu veux ! chantonna Charlie.

Mais Oliver le suivit dans la cabine, qui était juste assez grande pour eux deux. Au sourire lubrique que lui adressa son petit-ami, Oliver rougit et s'interdit de regarder vers le bas.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand il avait Charlie Weasley nu sur un plateau d'argent. Celui-ci fit semblant d'être offusqué et retira la serviette du plus jeune qui couina en se faisant asperger d'eau.

_Ouah.  
_On dirait un chien, Charlie. Tu m'as habitué à plus d'éloquence. Mais merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
_Normal je suis moi.  
_Et modeste.  
_Tais toi je vais rougir.  
_Et...  
_Oh, Ollie, tais-toi pour de bon !

Et ce qu'Ollie fit, enfin fut obligé de faire, la langue de son Capitaine violemment fourrée dans sa bouche.  
Il gémit un peu, et Charlie lui donna pour toute réponse un mordillement de la lèvre. Il essaya de se dégager, mais Charlie le pressa contre le mur en carrelage, réchauffé par l'eau chaude qui coulait et se vaporisait dessus. Il sentait son bassin contre le sien, la jambe entre les siennes, qui le maintenait contre le mur, il sentait l'envie de Charlie, son souffle chaud.  
Il gémit un peu plus fort, et Charlie quitta sa bouche, le laissant haletant, pour couvrir son torse de baisers rapides et légers. Puis la main qui lui caressait le dos descendit plus bas. Il regarda dans les yeux noisettes de son petit ami et donna son accord d'un bref hochement de tête.  
Il lui faisait confiance.

* * *

_Aïe.  
_Tu te plaignais pas tout à l'heure...  
_Aïe quand même.  
_Chochotte.  
_Brute.  
_Je t'aime.  
_Moi aussi.

Exténués et assis sur le carrelage, ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

.

* * *

_J'ai une super idée, pour la Saint Valentin.

Oliver roula des yeux, foudroyant Charlie du regard. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se faire de cadeaux tant que les jumeaux traîneraient dans leurs pattes. Le souvenir de l'adorable explosion de l'année dernière était un peu trop fraîche dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

_C'est pas un cadeau, Olive.  
_Quoi alors ? demanda se dernier en se détendant un peu.  
_Une sortie !

Ollie releva un élégant sourcil en refermant le volumineux bouquin qu'il était en train de lire, déclenchant le rire de Charlie. La salle commune, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, fit résonner l'éclat de joie.

_Demain, ou plutôt ce soir, on fait une virée nocturne !  
_On est le 13, Charlie.  
_Mais si ça dure jusque minuit –voire plus ?  
_On sera les preum's ! Trop bien !

Charlie se réjouit de voir Oliver aussi enthousiaste et se mit à l'embrasser, riant entre les baisers-papillons.

* * *

_Alleeeeeeez, dis-moi où on va…supplia Oliver une fois de plus.  
_Très bien, craqua Charlie. Je t'emmène à la Salle de Bains des Préfets.  
_...Toi, le coup de la douche, ça t'a marqué.  
_Ouaip.

Il était près de 23 heures, et les couloirs froids du château étaient étrangement calmes. Ils marchaient tout aussi paisiblement que l'était l'ambiance, main dans la main. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir du 6ème étage pour se retrouver face à face avec…  
Peeves.  
Ça, c'était pas prévu.

_Oups, fit Charlie dans un élan d'éloquence.  
_ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIIIIIIIIIIRS !  
_Et merde ! jura le plus âgé. On court !

Et, tirant Olive par la manche, il joignit le geste à la parole. Très bientôt, ils purent entendre les pas précipités et le souffle court de Rusard qui les suivait à la trace, alerté par les caquetages du polteirgeist. « Ne te retournes pas ! » souffla Charlie à Oliver en accélérant un peu plus. Ils coururent encore quelques minutes, descendirent l'escalier et… restèrent glués au sol. Impossible de décoller leurs pieds pour s'enfuir, enfoncés comme ils l'étaient dans une sorte de morve épaisse et collante. Oliver gémit, suivit d'un « arrête de faire ça, crétin ! » de son aîné. La voix de Rusard s'éleva, moqueuse :

_Oh, un Weasley, tiens donc… Et son copain Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il avec joie. Bien bien bien.

Il sortit un spray et le vaporisa sur la substance qui maintenait les deux jeunes hommes prisonniers. La matière visqueuse se rétracta dans un bruit de succion. Oliver grimaça, imité par Charlie lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le très désagréable concierge.

_Deux heures de colles chacun. Demain soir 19 heures, précisa-t-il avec un malin plaisir évident. Et 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir.

* * *

_Ah, voici mes collés de la fête de la guimauve ! Je suis sûr que vous préfèreriez être avec votre petite amie, hein ? Bah fallait y penser avant. Maintenant, récurez moi la Salle de Bain des Préfets, et que ça saute !

Un coup de bol, c'était le plus coup de bol de tous. Rusard leur confisqua leurs baguettes et les planta devant ladite salle. Oliver trépigna, sachant pertinemment que récurer la salle ne leur prendrait que quelques minutes. En effet, les jumeaux, poussés par quelque Dieu bénéfique, leur avaient prêté leurs baguettes pour la soirée.  
Promis juré, il serait sur ses gardes les jours qui suivraient. Charlie, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages, enlaça tendrement Oliver et l'embrassa tout en reculant pour entrer dans la sal… la piscine.  
_C'était une piscine_, songea Oliver ahuri. _Une putain de piscine. Alléluia._

_Tu sais que je t'aime, Charlie ?

* * *

_...T-t'aurais… pu… y all-aller m-m-moins fort, q-quand même…  
_Hhh… Garde ton… souffle, Ollie.

Un parfum de bleuet et de lilas se dégageait de la mousse qui les entourait. Ils avaient une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, mais non, il fallait qu'ils restent collés l'un à l'autre. Oliver pensa que cette nuit était la plus magique qu'il ait jamais passée. Agrippant la taille de son copain avec ses jambes, il se hissa (non sans difficultés) pour atteindre sa bouche. Le souffle encore court, ils se contentèrent de simples baisers entre lesquels se glissaient des mots doux. Charlie prit soudainement la tête d'Oliver entre ses deux mains et chuchota :

_Je t'aime.  
_Moi aussi. Pour toujours ?  
_Mm-mm, répondit le roux avec un léger hochement de tête.

Oliver se recala correctement sur les hanches et gémit légèrement, ses yeux se voilant. Charlie grogna d'inconfort.

_'Tain, arrête de bouger, Ollie, aussi… Tu sais comment ça me…  
_Huhuhu… Je savais que ça marcherait ! C'est qu'il réagit au quart de tour, Junior…  
_Tu l'as fait exprès ! Sous tes airs de petit ange larmoyant, t'es une vraie salope, hein ? Je vais te…  
_Oh non ! As-tu vu l'heure ? Ohlàlàlàààààààààà… dramatisa comiquement Oliver en sortant du bain et en courant autour –aussi vite que le lui permettaient le sol glissant et ses fessiers plutôt HS- sans prendre le temps de mettre une serviette.  
_Arrête de balader ton service trois pièce à l'air libre et rhabille-toi, grommela Charlie, un sourire contredisant son ton autoritaire. Puis il tiqua :  
_Merde ! Il nous reste à peine une heure ! cria-t-il en regardant sa montre. Rusard va nous niquer !  
_Très mauvais jeux de mots ducon !

Et c'est dans un méli-mélo d'insultes, de sorts et de baisers –plus ou moins mouillés- que la Salle fut nettoyée.

* * *

.

* * *

_C'était un bon entraînement, décida Charlie.

On était en mai. Ce samedi, ils joueraient le dernier match de la saison, contre Serdaigle. Oliver et le capitaine, fourbus, étaient restés sur l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement, allongés sur l'herbe et le nez dans les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Le plus jeune regarda sa montre et prit un air catastrophé.

_Il est super tard, murmura-t-il. On a dépassé le couvre-feu, Charlie !  
_Pas grave. On n'est que deux, déclara ce dernier en passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Oliver et en appuyant son nez contre sa joue.  
_Tu l'as fait exprès ? s'outra le gardien.  
_On peut aller manger dans les cuisines, si tu as faim, proposa Charlie. Ou bien rester toute la nuit dans un placard pour échapper à Rusard et faire des trucs d'adultes, termina-t-il d'un souffle qui fit frissonner son cadet. Moi, je suis af-fa-mé...  
_Pervers ! lui répondit Oliver en riant. Je suis encore jeune, moi ! Va pour les cuisines?

Le rouquin lui sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Cela faisait environ un an et demi que les plus beaux jours de la vie d'Oliver Wood duraient. Seulement, il ne savait pas qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier de ces jours.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, main dans la main. Oliver gémissait dès qu'il apercevait un placard, ce qui avait le don de mettre Charlie sur les nerfs. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination, s'assirent et demandèrent à manger aux elfes.

_Je t'aime.  
_Moi aussi.

Les elfes regardaient avec bienveillance les deux sorciers qui se partageaient un demi-poulet.

_Aaaaah... Dire que ça va être notre dernier match ensemble.  
_Peut-être pas, Charlie. Imagine que l'on joue l'un contre l'autre, dans quelques années ! Ce serait drôle, non ?

Les yeux de Charlie se teintèrent de douleur à l'évocation de ce futur. Il observa quelques instants Oliver. Son Olive, qui mangeait avec gloutonnerie et joie (et surtout comme un porc, mais là n'est pas la question). À 15 ans, il était jeune et avait tout le temps devant lui. Charlie sut alors qu'il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie pour ce qu'il allait faire. Voir même peut-être plus longtemps encore.

_Charlie, ça va ? demanda Oliver, en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
_Olive, je ne vais pas accepter cette proposition de joueur professionnel.  
_Pas assez bien pour toi, hein ? dit le brun avec malice -et surtout naïveté.  
_C'est pas ça... Je pars en Roumanie dès cet été. Tu sais, pour les dragons. Mes "bestioles chéries". Je... je suis désolé.

Oliver redressa la tête, changeant complètement d'attitude. L'incompréhension. La colère, la trahison. Et les larmes.

_Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? cracha-t-il, haineux, après quelques instants.  
_Oliver, att...  
_Tais-toi, _Capitaine Weasley_. J'y vais.

Les mots résonnèrent douloureusement dans la tête de Charlie, et il sursauta quand le tableau pivotant se referma avec grand fracas derrière son petit... son ex.  
Charlie venait de se faire larguer. Et il ne le serait jamais plus.

* * *

.

* * *

Fin du quatrième (et avant-dernier !) chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes... Review ? (vous pouvez me lancer des tomates)


	5. Année 5 et futur

**A/N :** Voilà le dernier et cinquième chapitre ! Je suis désolée, j'ai pris du retard. Ne m'en voulez pas !

_Disclaimer :_ Tout apartient à J.K. Rowling, déesse parmi les déesses. Sauf Sarah !

_Rating :_ T, du moins pour ce chapitre.

_Pairing :_ Plus rien du tout ici…

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

**5ème année :**

* * *

L'année précédente avait été désastreuse, autant sur le plan du sport que sur celui du cœur. Ils n'avaient pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch, 3èmes à seulement 20 points devant Serdaigle, les derniers. Durant l'été, Charlie lui avait envoyé des lettres qu'il avait à peine lues et auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Dès le début octobre, il n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles. D'un certain côté, tant mieux. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur, il se faisait un devoir d'oublier son ancien capitaine. Et plus il regardait dans les couloirs, les salles de cours, la Grande Salle, moins il voyait de personnes potables -ou du moins aussi potables que Charlie. Vie de meeeeeeeerde...

Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de capitaine, la tâche lui était revenue. Ben tiens.  
Il se demandait parfois si Dumbledore était omniscient : même s'il doutait de lui, Oliver ferait tout pour récupérer la coupe cette année. La coupe, qu'il avait tant envie de retrouver entre ses mains, et d'arracher aux Serpentards, qui la détenaient depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Sauf que cette année serait différente : Potter, LE Potter, les avait rejoints. Et, mieux que tout, c'était un attrapeur hors pair.  
Marcus Flint allait s'en prendre plein la gueule, littéralement parlant, la facétie et l'énergie des jumeaux ayant remonté d'un cran (voir plusieurs) avec l'arrivée d'Harry dans l'équipe.

Oliver souriait, pas du tout remis de sa peine de cœur mais à nouveau confiant en la vie. Percy remarqua néanmoins qu'il évitait toujours de poser ses yeux sur Ron, dont le visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Charlie. Il soupira.  
_J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis que je connais Wood, _pensa le tout nouveau préfet en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

**Août 1994 :**

* * *

C'était la Coupe du Monde. Oliver n'avait jamais été aussi excité que ce jour-là : il avait fini ses études, il était présent pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et surtout, le club de Flaquemare lui proposait un poste de réserve.

Il ne pouvait être plus heureux.  
_Non, tu te mens_, faisait une petite voix dérangeante dans un quelconque recoin de sa tête. _Charlie, il te manque Charlie. Tu te souviens de Charlie, quand même ? Le monstre que tu serais_ _si tu oubliais ton si cher Charlie..._Il repoussa la voix désagréable, déterminé à oublier les années Charlie.

Il se baladait tranquillement parmi les tentes des supporters irlandais avec ravissement, profitant pleinement de ces moments de vacances.  
D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu trop vert, mais c'était déjà mieux que du côté bulgare. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun goût, tout de même...  
Des tentes postérisées, quoi. Beurk. Il en était à se dire que décidemment, Krum avait un sacré pif lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Harry Ron et Hermione au détour d'un pâté de toile.  
Ils discutèrent quelques minutes en échangeant infos et banalités, le tout dans une joyeuse cacophonie et en continuant de marcher.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les deux tentes de la famille nombreuse, Oliver marqua un temps, comme s'il était gêné.

_Tu veux voir Percy ? demanda gentiment Ginny, assise en tailleur.  
_Euh, non merci, ça ira, balbutia-t-il.  
_Si c'est pour Charlie, lança la voix d'un des jumeaux, il faudra repasser, Olive !  
_C'est pas grave, mais je ne pourrais pas repasser. Vous lui direz bonjour de ma part ?  
_Bien sûr, Oliver.  
_Bon ben salut alors.  
_Salut Oliver ! firent en chœur une brochette de rouquins, accompagnés d'Harry et Hermione.

Il sourit en agitant la main, avant de retourner à sa flânerie, le cœur gros. Les jumeaux le suivirent des yeux, une lueur de tristesse dans les prunelles. La tête brune avait à peine disparue dans la foule que Charlie et Bill transplanaient avec le "crac" sonore et caractéristique.

* * *

**Mai 1997 :**

* * *

La bataille faisait rage. Il était près de minuit, et rien ni personne ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Partout, on voyait des blessés et des morts appartenant aux deux camps. Personne ne bronchait. Personne n'était dupe. Une seule seconde de déconcentration, une seule once de compassion et c'était eux qui étaient à terre. Du côté de l'aile Nord, qui commençait à s'effriter sous les assauts des envahisseurs, Oliver annihilait Mangemort sur Mangemort avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. On aurait dit un fou furieux.  
Il saignait de la tempe droite, et ses mains avaient prit bien plus de coups qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il envoyait au tapis son treizième adversaire (oui il avait compté, tout à fait !) quand une voix bien connue retentit à ses oreilles. Charlie était à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Le même Charlie d'il y avait huit ans, défiguré par la bataille, rendu plus musclé de par son travail avec les dragons, mais néanmoins son Charlie. Et le plafond au-dessus du rouquin allait s'effondrer.  
Alors Oliver comprit que sa rancœur l'avait quittée, remplacée par une tristesse ténue, qui finirait par s'effacer avec le temps. Il hurla donc à Charlie de dégager, et pronto. Ce que le Weasley fit comme il le put –c'est-à-dire dans ce qui aurait put être une très mauvaise imitation de James Bond, vous savez, quand il saute puis qu'il enchaîne avec une roulade ? Bah voilà. Déconcerté, le rescapé put entr'apercevoir, derrière un rideau de pierres, Oliver qui lui souriait, le V de la victoire sur les doigts. Cet idiot n'avait presque pas changé. Et son cœur s'alourdit de l'avoir revu, souriant sans lui. Ce qui ressemblait fort à un mirage représentant le brun disparut à cause des gravats.  
Derrière le mur, Oliver laissa deux larmes rouler sur ses joues, un faible sourire encore aux lèvres.

* * *

**Mars 2003 :**

* * *

Charlie s'installa dans les gradins et regarda le tract une énième fois pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Bon jour, bonne heure, bon endroit. Autour de lui, les supporters affluaient rapidement, et le stade fut à peu près rempli en moins d'une demi-heure. L'écran g éant ne diffusait que des publicités plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres, alors Charlie en profita pour observer ses voisins : d'un côté, un sorcier à l'air hautain qui devait avoir dépassé la cinquantaine. De l'autre, une jeune femme presque aussi rousse que lui, et déjà enceinte de plusieurs mois. Son choix fut vite fait :

_Bonjour, tenta-t-il. Charles. Et vous ?  
_Oh, bonjour, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était à elle que l'on s'adressait.

Ils se sentirent tout de suite des atomes crochus et continuèrent donc à discuter, plutôt que de regarder bêtement les écrans géants. Mais bientôt, une voix magiquement amplifiée s'éleva et le commentateur présenta les deux équipes sous les vivats de la foule.

_Tu es pour quel club ?  
_Flaquemare, et toi ?  
_Idem !

Ils se sourirent. Charlie reporta son regard sur le terrain, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu' Oliver déboula sur le terrain, chaleureusement applaudi. Il remarqua un étrange reflet à on cou et braqua ses multiplettes sur le jeune homme. Il aperçut une alliance passée dans une chaîne et ne put s'empêche de sourire. Olive avait continué son chemin, et il était marié –ou simplement fiancé- maintenant. Et lui, de son côté, était bien tranquille aux côtés de ses dragons. Il réalisa que jamais ils n'auraient pu vivre ensemble, obsédés comme ils l'étaient par leur passion respective. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur fut libéré du seul petit poids qui pesait dessus, et il acclama avec joie le tout premier but de Flaquemare.

* * *

« Le Vif d'Or est attrapé, fiiiiiiiiiiin du match ! », s'écria le présentateur. « Flaquemare l'emporte de justesse, 190 à 160 ! »

Un hurlement de joie ébranla le stade, nuancé par les quelques grognements des perdants. La foule commençait à se disperser, et Charlie proposa donc son aide à Sarah.

_Je peux t'aider ? Je veux dire, te ramener chez toi, ou… ?  
_Oh non merci, c'est gentil. Mon fiancé va venir me chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
_Très bien… À une prochaine fois, alors !

Il rendit à la jeune femme son mouvement de main, et s'éloigna paisiblement avant qu'elle ne l'interpelle une dernière fois :

_Au fait ! Charles, comme Charlie Weasley ?  
_Oui, c'est moi, fit-il un peu désorienté.  
_Ollie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne semblait jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sur tout le stade, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur la fiancée de son ex. Il rit cependant, et répliqua d'un ton enjoué :

_Donne-lui le bonjour. Et félicitations, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour le ventre arrondi de Sarah.

Et il transplana.

* * *

_Cher Charlie,_

_Sarah m'a raconté l'épisode du match. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup et comprend que je sois tombé amoureux de toi plus jeune. Cette fille est vraiment bizarre par moments, mais que veux-tu, l'amour ne se contrôle pas.  
J'espère que tout va bien avec les dragons et qu'ils ne te donnent pas trop de fil à retordre. Le bébé est pour bientôt. On veut l'appeler Jeremy.  
Bref._

_Mes sincères amitiés,_

_Ollie._

Charlie sourit de toutes ses dents en lisant cette maladroite missive. Il ne répondrait pas, mais garda la lettre précieusement avec lui.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire... J'espère vous avoir fait plaisir en tout cas, et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !


End file.
